<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderstruck by Meteor752</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720193">Thunderstruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752'>Meteor752</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Family Feels, Fluff, Legolas is a good brother, Mostly Fluff, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Thunderstorms, Tilda is scared of thunder, Tilda whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is a good brother, as he should be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Tilda (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got an ask on my blog Ask the Bardlings about what Tilda usually does during thunderstorms since she's deathly afraid of them, and I just wanted to make a fic about it, so here it is (Yes I am procrastinating, the next part of After War is coming out soon)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was a loud boom that woke Legolas up. His head immediately turned towards his window, and just manage to catch a glimpse of a lightning bolt outside his window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thunderstorm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He knew what always came with the thunder, and while he usually wouldn’t mind, he’d just gotten back after three weeks away and had really hoped for a calm night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It only took a minute for him to hear silent footsteps across the castle floor, which was almost a record if he remembered correctly. There was a rapid knocking on his bedroom door, and the prince sighed before hoisting himself out of bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he was about halfway through his room, another loud boom echoed throughout the castle, and the knocking got even more rapid, like the person outside thought he would ignore it otherwise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas opened his door and was met with quite the pitiful sight. Tilda was hugging her arms around herself, shaking, though he doubted that it was because of the nightly chill. Her hair fell in front of her face, covering her terrified turquoise eyes, and silent tears ran down her cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The elven prince didn’t say anything, he simply opened up his arms and she ran straight into them, almost throwing him off balance, but he stood steadily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas closed the door and softly lead his sister towards his bed, holding her close as the thunder cracked outside his window. She let out a small whimper and clung to him tightly, burying her face in his tunic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They laid down in his bed, and Legolas pulled his sister towards his chest as he pulled the covers over them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had done this for decades. It had been a surprise the first time, when an eleven-year-old sobbing Tilda had shown up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, but he’d gotten used to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only fell asleep once Tilda had stopped shaking</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>